Howard Han
Firefighter/Paramedic for the Los Angeles Fire Department Interim Captain for the Los Angeles Fire Department |titles = |gender = Male |haircolor = Black |eyecolor = Brown |race = Asian |family = Unnamed Mother †''' Unnamed Father Mr. Lee Mrs. Lee |relationships = Tatiana Maddie Buckley |portrayedby = Kenneth Choi |firstappeared = Pilot |lastappeared = }} '''Howard Han, also referred to as Howie, though he prefers Chim or Chimney, is a character on FOX's 9-1-1 who works as a firefighter and paramedic in the Los Angeles Fire Department. He débuts in the first episode of the first season of 9-1-1 and is portrayed by starring cast member Kenneth Choi. History Early Life Howard lived with Kevin Lee's parents' as they took him in when he was young. His mother died at some point and his father lives in South Korea. Howard didn't know what he wanted to do with his life which is why he tried many many jobs. He ended up working for Kevin occasionally for the karaoke at the bar he managed. There was a fire one night and Howard managed to calmly control the situation after calling 911. Despite the loss of the bar, Howard decided that he wanted to become a firefighter and Kevin decided to follow in his footsteps. Kevin's parents weren't happy with Kevin's decision to risk his life but both of them insisted that it was what they wanted to do. The two powered through firefighter training but were separated when it came to their graduation as they were sent to separate firehouses in LA. Howard was sent to Station 118 and Kevin to Station 133. Arriving at Station 118, Howard was forced by the captain to do the grunt work and wasn't allowed to go with the other firefighters to the emergency. Coming home every night, Howard lied to Kevin's parents, saying that he had a productive and exciting day when really he just cleaned the firehouse. Though he wasn't being treated right, Kevin was having the time of his life. Eventually, one of the paramedics took pity on Howard and asked to have him on his service to which Howard enjoyed, so much so that he decided to become a firefighter paramedic. One one of the emergencies, he met saw that Kevin from the other firehouse was also at the emergency. However, Kevin sacrificed his own life by pushing a pregnant woman out of the way of a collapsing roof, dooming himself to her fate if he hadn't have saved her. Howard then moved out of Kevin's parents' place after Kevin's funeral and went back to work not long after. During one of the emergency calls, the firefighters were dealing with a building when Howard noticed that everyone was showing symptoms of a gas leak and ordered everyone to evacuate. Howard then proceeded to personally remove a firefighter from the building which then exploded. Howard and his colleague only just managed to make it out alive. Afterwards, the other firefighters respected Howard and he was never treated so bad again in the firehouse. Personality Howard is shown as playful, loyal, and devoted. He never goes back on a promise, and always wants to do what's right. He has a strong desire to do what he ''feels ''is right, instead of what's actually right. Appearances Gallery 1Poster9.png 1Poster15.png 1Poster16.png References Category:Firefighters Category:First Responders Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Paramedics